kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jungle Book
The Jungle Book is a 1967 animated musical comedy film produced by Walt Disney Productions. Based on the book of the same name, the plot follows Mowgli, a child raised in the Indian jungle by wolves, as his friends Bagheera the panther and Baloo the bear try to convince him to leave the jungle before the evil tiger Shere Khan arrives. It is Nicole Griffin's favourite film, with her claiming to have seen it multiple times. Peter Tagg only saw it once in December 2018, but thought it was good. Their school did their own adaptation of the film, called "The Jungle Story", however it was an homage to the 2016 live-action movie instead of the 1967 animated film. Related Memes Have I Given You A Clue? A memorable line said by Baloo during the song "The Bear Necessities", which became a meme in October 2018 by Peter. Despite the meme not lasting long, it is what inspired James Baker, the student who said the line that caused Peter to turn it into a meme, to create The Peter Griffin Ship. What We Gonna Do "What We Gonna Do" is a memorable line from The Jungle Book. It is used close to the end of the film, in a scene where four vultures are bored and trying to think of something to do (a running gag consists of Buzzie asking Flaps "so what are we gonna do?", only to get an "I don't know" in response). It became a meme after Dylan, a friend of Peter Tagg and ShotoKujo, kept asking them "what we're gonna do". The line was later referenced by Wario and Waluigi in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Script Buzzy: yawns Hey, Flaps. What we gonna do? Flaps: I dunno. What'cha wanna do? Ziggy: I've got it! Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle. They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swingin' scene, all right! Buzzy: Aw, come off it. Things are right dead all over. Ziggy: You mean you wish they were! all laugh, except for Dizzy Dizzy: Very funny. Buzzy: Okay. So, what we gonna do? Flaps: I dunno. What'cha wanna do? Buzzy: Look, Flaps. First I say, "What we gonna do?" Then you say, "I don't know. What'cha wanna do?" Then I say, "What we gonna do?" Then you say, "What'cha wanna do?" "What we gonna do? What you want..." Let's do SOMETHING!!! Flaps: OK. What'cha wanna do? sighs Buzzy: Oh, blimey. There you go again, the same notes again! Ziggy: his fingers I've got it! This time, I've really got it! Buzzy: Okay, you got it. So what are we gonna do? Dizzy: Mowgli approaching Hold it, lads. Look! Look what's coming our way. Flaps: Hey, what in the world is that? Ziggy: What a crazy-looking bunch of bones. Dizzy: Yeah, and they're all walking about by themselves! all laugh Buzzy: So what are we gonna do? Flaps: I dunno--Hey, now don't start that again! Category:Memes Category:Films Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences